Terror Tells of the Park IV
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: It's number four because JG Quintel is making a three, so yeah. Read, as the park gang tell some spooky stories around a campfire on Halloween night.
1. Bloody Mary

**hello. You Are in for a treat. Halloween stories are here from Regular show. Haha, it's number 4 cuz JG Quintel is making a 3. Anyways, here is Terror Tales of the Park llll and im putting Margaret in it.**

* * *

The park gang, and Margaret and Eileen, were all in the park, gathered around a campfire, eating smores.

"Aw yeah! These smores are so good Eileen!" Rigby said with a smile.

Eileen blushed, "Thanks, the marshmallows are really hard to find on Halloween."

"Cool, so what do you guys wanna do?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai smiled, "Maybe we all should tell some...scary stories."

"No guys! Remember, Pops gets scared really easy!" Benson said.

"Benson," Pops giggled, "I'll be fine, now, let the story telling begin."

"I'll go first!" Rigby said with a smile.

"Oh brother." Benson muttered.

"I call it...Bloody Mary..."

* * *

**Bloody Mary:**

Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were in the park house, playing truth or dare.

Mordecai laughed, "Okay, Margaret, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare!" Margaret said.

"Hm...I dare you to put ice cubes in your pants, while chugging a glass of milk, AND singing the alphabet." Mordecai said.

Margaret giggled, "Fine." Margaret got up, and went in the kitchen, followed by the guys and Eileen. She got ice cubes, a glass of milk ready.

"Okay, ready, set, go!"

Margaret then started, to do all the stuff. By the time she was at Z, she stopped, and froze.

"Uh, Margaret?" Rigby said.

"AHHHH! ITS COLD!" Margaret yelled. Eileen giggled, and gave her a warm rag.

"T-Thanks, E-E-Eileen.." Margaret said. When they went in the living room, they all sat back down.

"Sorry Margaret." Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled, "It's cool, okay, uh...Rigby! Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!" Rigby said.

"Okay, I dare you to go in the bathroom, and do Bloody Mary."

"Ooh." Mordecai and Eileen said.

"Aw what? Bloody Mary? Thats lame!" Rigby said.

"Come on dude, just do it, like you said, it's lame." Mordecai said.

Rigby sighed, "Fine! Let's get this over with."

* * *

Margaret got the candles, and set them in the bathroom. Eileen lit them up, and looked at Rigby.

"Okay, we're gonna turn out the lights, and close the door. After, you just simply look into the mirror, and say Bloody Mary, while turning around Three times, got it?" Eileen said.

Rigby moaned, "Ugh, I got it, I got it." Eileen did all the things, and ran out. Rigby looked into the mirror.

"Bloody Mary."

Turn.

.

.

"Bloody Mary."

Turn.

.

.

"Bloody...Mary."

Last turn.

.

.

The candles blew out quickly. Rigby looked, and saw...

Nothing.

"Aw what! Nothing happened! Ugh, that blows." Rigby said. Rigby then left the bathroom. When he left, a glow happened in the mirror, and came out.

Rigby walked in the living room, where they were at.

"Did you do it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, but nothing happened."

Margaret shrugged, "I guess it was just a myth, now we should probably sleep. It is 1 a.m anyway." Everyone nodded, and got in their sleeping bag.

"Night Guys." Mordecai said.

"Night Bro/Night Mordecai/Night Mordecai." They all said. They then closed their eyes. Suddenly, they heard a sound.

"W..What was that?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know...wait, where's Rigby?" Mordecai said. Everyone looked around, when suddenly they heard Rigbys scream.

Eileen gasped, "Rigby!" Everyone got up, and went upstairs.

"Rigby?! Rigby? Where are-AHH!" Rigby popped up, and screamed. Everyone screamed, and fell to the ground.

Margaret looked at Rigby, "Dude! that was not cool!"

"Ahahaha!", Rigby laughed, "You should've seen your faces!"

"Not cool dude, now come on, let's go to bed." Mordecai said.

"Hehe, alright."

_hehe hehe, Margaretttt... Margaretttt, I'm gonna get youuuuu..._

"Uh...d-did you here...Th...that?" Margaret asked, scared.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Guys, it's just Rigby."

"Uh, t-t-th-h-h-at w-wasn't me Bro." Rigby stuttered. Mordecai's eyes widened. Suddenly they heard a scream. They all turned, and saw Margaret getting pulled in the darkness.

"AHHH!"

"MARGARET! NOO!" Mordecai yelled.

Eileen whimpered, "Margaret!"

"Guys! We need to get out of here! Before someone gets killed! Oh wait.. Let me rephrase that..okay, Guys! Wen need to get out of here before Bloody Mary kills us!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai and Eileen went downstairs, and was about to open the door, but the door closed.

"Uh...hurry! under the kitchen table!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby grabbed Eileen's hand, and they all went under the table.

It was now 2 a.m, and everyone except Margaret were under the table.

_oh Eileennn! I'm gonna get you...better run.._

"Oh no! I gotta get out of here!" Eileen yelled. Eileen ran out into the garage.

"Eileen! NO! DON'T GO!" Rigby yelled. Suddenly, a shadow ran out to the garage. Eileen saw that there was a little crack for her to get out. She crawled, and got stuck. She looked and saw a lady with pale skin, blood, and black hair. The lady slowly walked towards the garage opener.

Eileen widened her eyes, she knew what Bloody Mary was gonna do.

"NOO! Please no! I'm sorry, don't!" Eileen tried to get out, but suddenly, CHOP!

"E-Eileen?" Rigby said with tears.

"Dude, I wish you ne'er did that Bloody Mary thing." Mordecai cried.

Rigby nodded, "I know..I'm sorry Mordecai."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"...M-Mordecai?"

.

"..Y-You there?"

_Rigbyyy! Rigbyyy! I'm gonna get you..._

"Oh no! No, please!" Rigby looked and saw a lady walk towards him.

"No, No, NOOOO!"

"Nighty Night...Rigby.."

* * *

"The end!" Rigby said.

Mordecai gulped, "Wow dude, that makes me not want to look in a mirror."

"Okay, who's next?"

"No! No more!" Benson yelled.

"Aw what? Why not?" Mordecai asked.

"Look at Pops!" Pops was trembling with fear.

"I-I'm fine Benson, let someone continue." Pops said.

Benson sighed, "Fine!"

"Uh, I'll go!" Margaret said.

"Okay."

"Okay, I call it-"

** No way! A cliffhanger XP I'll update soon.**

**Coolgirl1234 out!**


	2. The Clown Statue

**here's another chapter for scary stories hehe.**

"Okay, it's called...the clown statue."

Muscleman snickered, "The clown statue?"

"Shut up dude, let Margaret go!" Mordecai said.

"Fine."

"Okay, Here I go."

* * *

**The Clown Statue:**

Margaret was in the coffee shop, giving orders to the customers. When she was finally on her break, she sat down with her friends Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen.

"You okay Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret sighed, "No, I'm just tired of all the work, and not getting any money!"

"Maybe you should take a break from the coffee shop, and do a tiny job that will give you some money." Eileen said.

"So your saying I should quit?"

"No! Look, it's Friday, maybe you should get a job to make more money, so that when you have enough, you can spend some time by yourself."

"Hm..Good idea! Maybe I can wash cars?" Margaret said.

Rigby shook his head, "Nah, how about Pizza place?"

"No."

"Maybe you should babysit." Mordecai said.

"Babysit?"

"Yeah, you can get some money of that." Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled big, "Thanks Mordecai!" She then hugged Mordecai, while he blushed.

"N-No problem."

* * *

Margaret was at a table outside, waiting for a call. She passed out flyers, but that didn't work out. While she was waiting, Starla walked up to her.

"Hey Margaret." Starla smiled.

"Hey Starla." Margaret quickly said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want someone to call!" Margaret said.

Starla looked at her, "Call for what?"

"Babysitting."

Starla smiled, "Hey, you can babysit my nieces! I have to watch them this weekend at my place, but Mitch wanted to have a date tonight, so I want you to babysit."

"Really?! Thanks Starla!" Margaret yelled.

"No problem, meet me at my place at 6."

"Okay!"

* * *

Margaret got out of her car, and walked to the door. She knocked a few times, and soon Starla opened it.

"Hey Margaret! Come on in, the kids are watching TV." Starla said.

"Thanks," Margaret stepped in, and saw the inside of it, "Woah, nice place."

"Eh, could be better." The two nieces looked up from the TV, and saw Margaret.

"Aunt Starla, who's this?" 11 year old Summer asked.

"Yeah, who is she?" 9 year old Autumn (Hehe, get the names XD) Said.

Margaret smiled, "I'm Margaret, I'm gonna babysit you tonight while your Aunt has dinner."

Summer smiled, "Cool! I'm summer, and this is Autumn."

"Hi."

"Okay, I'll be back around 10." Starla said. She then shut the door.

"Okay, let's see, have y'all ate yet?" Margaret asked.

"No." They said.

"Okay, go to the table, I'm gonna explore this place hehe." Margaret said. The kids left, while Margaret looked around the house.

The house wasn't bad. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and etc. Margaret entered the TV room.

"Huh, wonder why this TV is on when the kids used the downstairs one." Margaret said. She turned it off, and looked. She saw a clown statue.

"Oh!" Margaret gasped, "That scared me!" She looked at it for a moment, then hurried out of the room.

* * *

It was 9:30, and the kids were in bed. Margaret made some popcorn, and went in the TV room. She turned on the TV, and watched her favorite show, 'Family Guy'. While she was eating, she slowly looked at the statue. It's kinda hard resist it.

Margaret shivered, "Man, clowns are creepy." Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Margaret said.

"Hey Margaret! How's it going?" It was Mordecai.

"Hey, is that Margaret?" She heard a voice say.

"Yeah, I'll put her on speaker."

.

"Okay, hey Margaret, Rigby and Eileen wanted me to put you on speaker, if that's okay." Mordecai said.

Margaret giggled, "It's fine."

"How's the babysitting?"

"It's going great, except one thing.."

"What?" Mordecai said.

"There's this real creepy clown statue, I really can't stand it.." Margaret said.

"Maybe you should cover it up or something." Rigby said through the phone.

"Well I don't know if Starla wants that, she might like the statue."

"Just a suggestion."

"Yeah, I gotta go, later guys!" Margaret said. She then hanged up. Margaret began watching her show, but she just couldn't stop looking at it.

"That's it." Margaret muttered. She stood up, and got her phone. She dialed Starlas phone number, and waited for her to reply.

"Hello?" Starla said.

"Hey Starla, it's Margaret, can I ask you something?" Margaret said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I cover up your clown statue? It's really creepy!" Margaret said.

"...Margaret, listen carefully, get the kids, go next door, and call 911."

"Uh, w-why?" Margaret asked.

"Just do it, and then call me back." Margaret hanged up, and ran out of the room. She grabbed the kids, and kindly asked the neighbors to come in for a second. They nodded, and let them all in. Margaret dialed 911, and soon dialed Starla.

"Hey, why did you need me to do that?" Margaret asked.

"..."

"Hello?"

"...M-Margaret...we don't have a clown statue."

* * *

"The end."

"Wow Margaret, way to scare me, I hate clowns." Rigby said.

"Yeah, I really hate them, there so...creepy." Mordecai said.

Margaret giggled, "Not that scary though, who's next?"

"Me!" Mordecai said with a smile.

Benson scoffed, "Look at Pops! He's scared to death!"

"Benson, come on! Please?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Good, and Rigby, I'm sorry bro." Mordecai said.

"...For what?" Mordecai whispered of what story he was gonna do, and Rigby widened his eyes.

"Mordecai, p-please don't do that, you know I hate that!"

"Dude, I have to make it scary! okay, my story is called-"

**I'll update soon!**


	3. The painting

**hey guys :( I just had to get this mask on me, and I like doze off hehe.**

* * *

"Dude, I have to make it scary! Okay, my story Is called...The painting."

Muscleman snickered, "Why is it called the painting?"

"Oh, you'll find out.." Mordecai smiled evilly. That then shut Muscleman up.

"Okay, here I go."

* * *

Mordecai was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He was getting ready for bed.

"Margaret, your really hot, I think of you all the time so what, Your so pretty, I want to be with you, so we can chew our faces off! We really-"

"Chew your faces off?! HAHA!" Mordecai turned, and saw Rigby on the floor, laughing.

"Dude!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby snickered, "Nice song.."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, you done yet? I have to do number 2, and you know how long that takes." Rigby said.

"Yeah, that's gross.."

* * *

"Wait, stop the story! Dude, are you telling a story, or talking about me having diareah?!"

"let me tell the story dude!" Mordecai said.

"Fine.."

* * *

Soon, Mordecai and Rigby were in bed.

"Night dude." Mordecai said.

"Night bro." Rigby said. They then went to sleep.

It was 1:30 am, and suddenly, a big noise came. Mordecai widened his eyes, now awake, and got up.

"Rigby? Did you here that?" Mordecai asked/whispered.

"...Rigby? you there?" Mordecai looked, and saw Rigby wasn't there.

Mordecai sighed, "Probably him just getting a late snack." Mordecai then went to sleep. In the closet, a growl came.

* * *

Mordecai woke up, and sat up. He looked, and saw Rigby still was there.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked. He got up, and looked around. He then went downstairs.

"Rigby? You here?" No anwser.

"Where did he go?" Mordecai asked. He then went outside.

"Hey Pops, do you know where Rigby is?"

"St-Stay back!" Pops whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

Pops sighed, "Oh, it so only you, last night I saw a creature in the house.." Pops said.

"A...creature?"

"Yes..and I saw Rigby with it."

Mordecai sighed, "Thanks Pops." He then ran back to the house.

"Rigby?...Buddy, you here?" Mordecai looked in the kitchen, in Benson's office, Pops room, and the bathroom. He then sat On his bed.

"I don't understand, where's Rigby?" Mordecai said. He slowly looked at his closet. That the only place he hadn't looked. He got up, and walked to the door. Mordecai opened it, and saw nothing but junk.

"Oh.." Mordecai sighed heavily, layed down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Mordecai started to wake up. He looked, and saw it was 12:15 am.

"Did I seriously sleep that long?! Bensons gonna kill me from not doing work today!" Mordecai said. He suddenly heard noises, and a scream.

"That sounded like...Pops..." Mordecai got up, and suddenly heard the noise coming closer. Mordecai widened his eyes, and got back in bed, and pretended to be asleep. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Mordecai looked a tiny bit, and saw a creature. It had brown frizzy hair, and a scary face with blood all over it. It looked at Mordecai, while he pretended to sleep. Mordecai couldn't see, but could hear it drawing on the wall. When it was done, it disappeared.

Mordecai opened his eyes a little, and when he read it, he widened his eyes. It has Rigby, and Pops, hanging upside, dead, and the painting was written with their blood.

It said...

'I know your awake'

* * *

"The end, I know it was short, but still." Mordecai said. Muscleman was staring at the ground, holding himself.

"Mommy.."

"Mordecai, that Creeped me out." Margaret said.

Rigby scaredly nodded, "Yeah, you make me not wanna go Back to the house.."

"Relax, it's just a story.."

"Pops? Are you okay?" Eileen asked. Everyone looked at Pops, who was crying.

"I can't take it anymore!" Pops said with tears. He then went back to the house.

Benson looked at Mordecai and Rigby, "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?! YOU SCARED OFF POPS! WE SHOULDN'T TELL ANY MORE STORIES!"

"Benson, chill Bro." Muscleman said. Benson finally calmed down.

"Fine, only 3 more stories." Benson said.

"Alright, who's next?" Mordecai asked.

Eileen smiled, "I guess I'll go. Its called-"


End file.
